You Keep Me Hangin' On
by the1980skunoichi
Summary: Sango and Miroku fight about Miroku's issue with being a pervert. And it involves the song "You keep me hangin' on" by kim wilde. please R&R!


Keep Me Hangin' On

song by, Kim Wilde

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that for Sango?!" Miroku said as he rubbed the handprint on his face.

"You can't just grope me like that!" Sango yelled.

"Wait, you're saying I can grope you any other time but not now?!" Miroku said with a smile coming to his face.

"NO YOU CAN'T GROPE ME PERIOD!!!"Sango said holding a fist to his face.

The Inuyasha gang destroyed Naraku and found all the jewel shards. Now the gang can go to Kagome's time without Kagome. Strange huh? Anyway, everyone is with their lover and is happy as can be except Sango and Miroku. He has been flirting with women ever since they destroyed Naraku.

_Set me free why don't cha babe  
Get out of my life why don't cha babe  
'cause you don't really love me  
You just keep me hangin'on _

"Sango lets go on a walk and talk about all of this." Miroku said.

"Fine but, don't grope me!" She said with a frown.

They walked out of there hut and then Miroku found another pretty woman. He ran over to the pretty woman.

"Excuse me miss but, would you consider bearing my children?" Miroku said to the lady.

"MIROKU!!!" Sango yelled then ran away out of the village.

Miroku ran after Sango leaving the pretty lady in the dust. Miroku found Sango and grabbed her shoulder.

_Set me free why don't cha babe  
Get out of my life why don't cha babe  
'Cause you don't really need me  
But you keep me hangin'on _

Sango was crying. She tried to wipe away the tears but, stopped when Miroku started to talk.

"Sango, please stop crying." Miroku said as he wiped away the extra tears.

"Look Miroku, If you don't love me i'll leave." Sango said as a new batch of tears started to come out of her eyes.

"No! I will never leave you! I'm just a little flirtacious." Miroku said trying to console her.

"Miroku you are just flirtacious! Not a little but, a lot!" Sango said sitting on a fallen tree.

_Why do you keep a comin' around  
Playing with my heart  
Why don't cha get out of my life  
And let me make a brand new start  
Let me get over you  
The way you've gotten over me yeah _

"Can we get on with our walk please?" Miroku said.

They got on with there walk. Sango had her head down trying to fight off the tears. Miroku noticed this and grabbed her hand. She tried to pull away from his grip but, his hand got tighter around hers.

_Set me free, why don't cha babe  
get out my life, why don't cha babe  
'cause you don't really love me  
you just keep me hanging on  
now you don't really need me  
you just keep me hangin on_

"Miroku, why are you like this? Why are you such a pervert?" Sango asked.

"I really don't know but, all I know is that I ruined your life as it is." Miroku said with his head down.

"Miroku you never ruined my life. I love you but, your always perverted and I was thinking of leaving you." Sango said trying not to cry.

"I think it would be best if you left for my sake and not worry about my perverted ways. Maybe we can just be friends." With that Miroku let go of Sango's hand and ran away.

_You say although we broke up  
You still just wanna be friends  
But how can we still be friends  
When seeing you only breaks my heart again _

"Miroku. Why?" Sango said faintly before crying her eyes out.

Miroku left Sango and went back to** their** hut and packing up Sango's things. Kirara was wondering what was going on and meowed a bit. After Miroku packed everything up, he sat down in the corner of the hut thinking of what he said to Sango. He felt sorry for her but, it was for her own good. Then he heard some footsteps outside the hut and then Sango came in with stained tears on her cheeks. He looked in her eyes and saw betrayel and sadness.

"Thanks for packing my things. I'll miss you." With that Kirara transformed and Sango hopped onto her back and flew away.

"Bye Sango." Miroku said faintly. Then he left the hut to go to Inuyasha's hut.

"Hey guys." Miroku said as he hung his head.

"Hey Miroku. Why do you look sad." Kagome said serving tea to Inuyasha

"I sort of left Sango. I told her since I was such a pervert that I should leave for her own good." Miroku said.

"You WHAT!!!" Inuyasha said spitting out his tea all over Kagome.

"I know but, she said she wanted to leave me because of me being like this." Miroku said to everyone.

"Inuyasha...SIT BOY!!!" Kagome yelled. "Anyway I feel sorry for you. Maybe you should just try to find someone else." Kagome said with concern in her voice.

With Sango...

"I feel sorry for him but, he is a womanizer and one day he will learn not to sleep with any other woman again." Sango said to her feline friend.

_Get out, get out of my life  
and let me sleep at night  
'cause you don't really love me  
you just keep me hanging on _

The two of them landed in the slayers village suprised to see only a young man her age working on some of the weapons.

"Excuse me sir but, who are you?" Sango asked the handsome man.

"I am Yoshine. And who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Sango. I grew up here." Sango said to Yoshine.

"Well it looks like we are the only ones here so where were just before you got here?" Yoshine asked.

"Well my boyfriend dumped me, sort of." Sango said.

"Oh well my girlfriend got killed by demons along with everyone else in the slayers village." The man said.

"Thats sad. Thats what happend here. I'm just so lonely without Miroku." Sango said.

Then Yoshine walked over to her and hugged her before she cried on his shoulder. The Sango started to make dinner. They talked a bit then got into each others personal space if you catch my drift. Sango had fallen in love with Yoshine but, couldn't get Miroku off her mind.

"I feel so lonely without you Miroku." Sango thought to herself while collecting dishes. Then Yoshine kissed her on the cheek.

"Good Night Sango." Yoshine said leaving the hut. Then she blushed.

With Miroku...

"Wow there are so many ladies to choose from but, I cant get Sango off my mind." Miroku thought to himself.

"Miroku, I will bear your child." A woman named Satiti said.

"Wha?!?!" Miroku said.

"You heard me. But, I don't want to rush into anything." Satiti said.

"Ok then." Miroku said then welcomed her into the hut.

_You say you still care for me  
but your heart and soul needs to be free  
now that you've got your freedom  
you wanna still hold on to me  
you don't want me for yourself  
so let me find somebody else _

"So tell me about yourself?" Miroku said.

"I was a priestess but, all of my comrads got killed by Naraku. And I know you're a monk and I also know Mushine." Satiti said.

"Wow I know you'll be a keeper." Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"So how old are you Satiti?" Miroku asked the beautiful lady.

"18 and I am a hard worker in the field." Satiti said.

"How about we take a walk now?" Miroku said to Satiti.

"Yeah lets do that. Anyway I'm so tired from today. My husband whips me so hard I start to bleed." Satiti said.

"Such a shame how people abuse other people." Miroku said to Satiti.

Then Miroku started to think about Sango. How she got abused like a rag doll in battle. He wanted her back so badly but, he was a pervert not a normal man. Then he decided to call off the walk and go the the Demon Slayer's Village.

With Sango...

"I'm going to work on some of the houses, ok?" Sango said to Yoshine.

So Sango headed off to some of the houses and started work. By the time she was done with 5 houses it was lunch time. Then there was a strange sound behind the gate.

"Sango are you here?!" Miroku asked.

"She's here! Who is this?!" Yoshine said.

"Miroku! Sango's friend!" Miroku said as he slid throught the gate.

Miroku was unseen by Yoshine and found Sango working on the houses. She was doing a good job until Miroku scared her.

_Why don't you be a man about it and set me free  
now you don't care a thing about me  
you're just using me  
get out, get out of my life  
and let me sleep at night  
'cause you don't really love me  
you just keep me hanging on _

"Sango are you in there?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah Miroku? Why are you here?" Sango asked with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry to come here without warning but, I can't live without you. You have been my pride and joy when we were together." Miroku said.

"Miroku, I was about to start something with Yoshine. I don't know if I should get back together with you. I can tell you already have someone in your life." Sango said.

Then Sango turned around and went back to work on the fire pit. Miroku grabbed her shoulder, turned her around, then he kissed her passionatly. That's when Yoshine saw this. Yoshine was with Sango and nothing was going to change that.

"Why are you with my girlfriend?!" Yoshine said to Miroku.

"Miroku why did you kiss me?! I can't do this!" Sango said and then started to cry.

"I wanted to see her! Is that a problem?!" Miroku said to Yoshine.

"Miroku I think you should leave now." Sango said sniffling a bit. Then Yoshine hugged her.

Miroku started to walk out of the hut. Then he left the village.

_'Cause you don't really need me  
you just keep me hanging on_

"Miroku help!!! Yoshine's a **demon**!!!" Sango yelled before she was knocked out. She was struck in the head by her weapon and was bleeding severely.

Then she was tied up and carried back to his hut. Miroku ran as quickly as possible to her.

"Now you're mine!" Yoshine said as he threw her against the wall. She fell to her knees and collapsed. Yoshine had a shovel and a dirty cloth. Sango awoke, sort of as she was choking on a piece of cloth and was hit over the head with the shovel this time. Miroku found Yoshine just before he was about to burry Sango alive. Miroku picked Sango up and ran her to the safest hut then he and Yoshine got in a fight. Miroku won with the wind tunnel. Sango was squirming to get free of the rope and not knowing if she was going to live or die. Miroku came in and stopped the bleeding from the blows to the head with the Hiraikotsu and the shovel. Then when everything was situated Sango and Miroku sat down to have a chat.

"Miroku, I'm sorry for being such a trouble to you and for being a blockhead." Sango said.

"Don't be. I was the one that sent you away." Miroku said.

"Does that mean we can get back together?" Sango said with pleading eyes.

"I guess so." Miroku said as he grabbed Sango and gave her a hug.

tHe eNd!!!

pLeAsE r&R!!!


End file.
